Brilyante
A (literally diamond, but anglicized here as gem), typically refers to an elemental gem — *'Brilyante ng Tubig' (Water Gem) *'Brilyante ng Lupa' (Earth Gem) *'Brilyante ng Hangin' (Air Gem) *'Brilyante ng Apoy' (Fire Gem) — which originally formed into one gem, the Inang Brilyante (Mother Gem). It was later revealed that a fifth gem, the Brilyante ng Diwa (Soul Gem) exists. The brilyantes control aspects of nature and grant their keepers related powers and abilities. Due to their vast powers, whosoever holds the most number of gems is the most powerful being in Encantadia. Gem Keeper A person who possesses a gem is called Keeper (in Tagalog: Tagapangalaga). Keepers can utilize the power of their gems. Cassiopea was the first keeper of all the gems, but she distributed it among the leaders of the four races. The gems could be magically hidden, and their keepers could still make use of its powers without bringing them out. However, it must, at the very least, be possible for the keeper to open his hand, because the gem's powers would otherwise be suppressed.Episode 68 If the hands are sealed, the keeper may still bring it out, but only for the purpose of transferring it to somebody else.Episode 80 When the keeper uses the gems or transfers it to another keeper, the keeper's eyes glow with the gem's power. It is also possible for the keeper to ask the gem to depart from his keeping without transferring it to somebody else,Episode 41 and then ask it to return.Episode 54 It is possible for a gem keeper who happens to be a Sang'gre to retain some of the gem's abilities,Episode 55. Explanation of DanayaEpisode 61. Alena transforms into a turtle without the Water Gem. which could then be used even if she no longer has the gem in her possession. Being the original keeper of the Brilyante, Cassiopea may ask for their guidance to determine who will be their chosen keepers. Gem Master A gem master (in Tagalog: Panginoon) is a person chosen by the gem itself to be its keeper.In Episode 156, Asval mentioned that the Soul Gem has no panginoon, which translates to master or lord. The term is rarely used by the protagonists, who prefer to address them as chosen keepers, new keepers, or new saviors. Thus, while anyone could become a gem keeper by receiving it from another, not everyone could be a gem master. A gem master is more powerful than a gem keeper who merely received the gem from another keeper.Episode 158. Still, a gem master who is dispossessed of his gem would not be able to take it from the current keeper, because the gem is bound to obey the current keeper. Actual Gem Masters *Fire Gem: Hara Pirena of Hathoria,Episode 11 according to AsvalEpisode 156 *Soul Gem: Paopao,Episode 45 according to CassiopeaEpisode 158 Nunong Imaw mentioned that Sang'gre Lira of Lireo and Sang'gre Mira of Hathoria are two candidates to become gem masters. Five Gem Masters They are also called the New Saviors (Mga Bagong Tagapagligtas)Episode 161 or True Keepers (Tunay na Tagapangalaga).Episode 164 Cassiopea invoked the powers of the Pedestal from Devas to summon the Five Gem symbols, in order to find five new gem masters. According to the order by which they were recognized by Imaw, they were: # : Paopao from the human world, former master of the Soul GemEpisode 162Episode 164 #*Possible reason behind the choice: Friendship between Paopao and the Soul Gem # : Ariana from Punjabwe tribe, sarkosi of Hara Amihan of LireoEpisode 163Episode 165 #*Possible reason behind the choice: Amihan's Ivtre, willingness to sacrifice own life # : Diwani Deshna of Hathoria, daughter of Rama Hagorn of Hathoria and Hara LilaSari of LireoEpisode 160Episode 168 #*Possible reason behind the choice: Hathor royal bloodline # : ? #*Possible reason behind the choice: TBD # : ? #*Possible reason behind the choice: TBD Generally, the gems chose their new masters based on a specific quality that best represents them (see: Gem Symbols) and has immediate affinity to anything related to their former masters. However, one specific quality observed from the chosen masters is the lack of desire to attain power and willingness to forego such.Paopao, Ariana, and Luna never desired to attain such power. Gem symbols Gem symbols represent the spirit of the gemsEpisode 161 and contain a portion of their respective gem's power. Cassiopea summoned them using the Pedestal from Devas and the energy from the Balintataw to find a new set of suitable gem keepers. A gem symbol would imprint itself on the right upper arm of its selected master. The imprinting causes some amount of pain for a short while. The Gem symbol will return to Imaw's hand once its choice had been publicly recognized.Episode 165 Common abilities Mere possession of the gems will not protect its keeper; the keeper must invoke its powers to resist the effects of other abilities, such as: *LilaSari's petrification abilityEpisode 73 *Pirena's melting abilityEpisode 136 *Andora's mind control abilityEpisode 157 A Gem Keeper may summon the respective Kambal-Diwa in his/her gem, to do his bidding. It can also grant temporary power to anyone it wishes. Gem Transfer A keeper can transfer the possession of the gem to another person. So far, all known transfers from one keeper to another is voluntary, even though some do it reluctantly. Because of this, those who are keen on collecting the gems will refuse to kill a keeper, because the gem will be lost. In Episode 79, Danaya obtained the Soul Gem from Ybarro by snatching it from his hand. However, it must be noted that Ybarro intended to give it away at that point. So far, only keepers have the resolve to attempt to coerce other keepers to give up their gems. A common modus operandi is to capture the keeper and threaten his life. Most keepers will not give in to this threat, and the aggressor will not actually kill him, because the gem could be lost. The aggressor would then threaten the lives of the captive keeper's loved ones;Episode 80. For instance, Hagorn threatened to kill Amihan and Paopao's real mother. this is more effective if the loved one is actually captured. This method becomes ineffective if the aggressor has a reputation for goodness, because the threat becomes less credible.Episode 66. Pirena, for instance, who knew that Amihan would not kill Mira. Gems can also be bequeathed in advance.Episode 138 If a gem was not voluntarily transferred, its last keeper will feel its loss. If a gem is free, it could be retaken within a short distance.Episode 156 Possession of gems can also be contested when a possessed body is separated from the possessing spirit.Episode 156 The gems can be asked to reject anyone except its rightful master. This was shown when Avria attempted to steal the Air Gem again in the guise of Danaya. She was rebuffed by the gem because Danaya and Pirena, through the Fire and Earth Gem, requested the Air Gem to rebuff anyone trying to possess it except its chosen master. Gem Usage by Non-Keepers A keeper may allow another person to use his or her gem in his name, without transferring possession.Episode 157 *Andora was allowed to use the Soul Gem in Ether's name. Also, a gem may grant some of its powers to a person temporarily, without choosing him or her as keeper.Episode 158 *Muros was granted temporary powers from the Air Gem. Gem Trial A Gem keeper may use a gem to impose punishment on a person who fits certain conditions. Pirena, Danaya and Ybrahim tried Cassiopea using the Fire, Earth and Air Gems. Pirena ordered them to extinguish Cassiopea's life if she lied when she said she did not attempt to steal the gems. The gems surrounded Cassiopea but did not harm her, before returning to their keepers.Episode 157 Sentience Gems could be stored in rooms, where they will float on their own. It has been demonstrated that the gems are sentient: *If left on their own, the gems could choose their own master.Episode 11Episode 156 A gem master is more powerful if the gem chooses him or her, compared to a keeper who merely received it from another keeper.Episode 158 *On suicide **A gem will not aid its keeper in the commission of suicide.Episode 31 **A gem would refuse to help those who had attempted to commit suicide.Episode 66 *It has the power to discern whether anyone speaks the truth. Presence indicator The arrival of a keeper (using ivictus) can be detected, according to Hagorn: *Amihan is accompanied by a gust of windEpisode 72 *Danaya brightens plant colors Blessing It is possible for a gem to grant a blessing to another person.Episode 17 Pirena stated that she could still bless Kahlil if it is true that he had just been born recently. However, she had been able to bless Alena and Hitano in the human world with the Fire Gem.Episode 33 Possibly, the youth of the grantee is necessary only to make the blessing permanent. Simultaneous usage When used simultaneously, gems could have powerful effects *Fire + Earth + Water + Air = used by Minea to impose two curses on the Hathors and to destroy their palace *Fire + Soul = used by Hagorn to project lightning, destroying the weapons of LilaSari's group and making them kneel to himEpisode 80 *Water + Soul + Fire = used by Hagorn to create an anti-ivictus field around Lireo, to prevent the Sang'gres from teleporting insideEpisode 86 Fusion *Water + Earth = Danaya and LilaSari used their gems together and fused into one entity - Danaya-Sari, with LilaSari's physical form but with Danaya's armor. **Note that the form is that of a Water Gem keeper, and the armor is that granted by the Earth Gem.In Episode 109, Danaya's right hand held LilaSari's left wrist. History of Keepers Emre bestowed the Mother Gem to Cassiopea, founding queen of Lireo, who divided it into four to keep anyone from becoming too powerful. First Division of Gems Second Division of Gems Notes *New keepers in color *Paopao's actual acquisition of the Soul Gem cannot yet be dated, but per Episode 80, it is at most after May 10, 2015.The premiere of Wowowin, which was mentioned by Paopao Gem stats Trivia *It is possible that a sixth brilyante exists. Emre showed Lira a purple gem in Devas, offering its powers to her.Episode 117 *The sixth gem's primary difference with the other five elemental gems is it did not come from the Mother Gem. It is possible that this gem is as powerful as that of the Mother Gem. Close observation to its circle shows the Devas Circle of Spirituality - a circle closely affiliated with Emre surmising its awesome power. *It is implied that all the Brilyantes, which are not in the hands of their current guardians, still answer to Cassiopea being the first Encantada to keep the Mother Gem. *Rama Ybrahim was temporarily chosen by the Air Gem as its keeper while Cassiopea is searching for its new master. References and Notes Category:Elemental gems